My Heart Beats For You
by Ariana4Ever
Summary: Based off of my story Running. Robbie gets some extra time off from the University to spend the winter with Cat in a log cabin. One-Shot. Super Fluffy so be prepared. T for suggested themes i guess. Or I'm just paranoid.


**Narrator POV**

"Robbie? Where did you go?" Cat giggled, staring into the dark night as snowflakes fell on her long eye lashes, the frosty breeze of the night caressing her already rosy red cheeks.

Cat and Robbie were spending the winter together up in the mountains at her Nona's friend's cabin for a few days. Robbie had taken a break from the university to spend some extra time with Cat for Christmas.

It had been snowing for hours so Cat had dragged Robbie to go outside with her to play. It was about 7:00 so it was pretty dark. They were having a snow ball fight, but Cat seemed to lose Robbie in the mist of their war.

"Robbbbieeeee?" Cat called out again, now getting worried because he boyfriend wasn't to be seen.

"Robb-"

"BOO!"

"EEEEEEEPPPP!" Cat squealed, hiding behind her snow man, until finally looking up at a laughing Robbie. He was clutching his side, gasping for air as his laugh subsided.

"Meanie!" Cat scolded, standing up and crossing her arms, pouting.

"Awe come on baby. You should have seen your face!" He protested.

Cat just turned her head, huffing, turning her back to him.

"Come on…I was just playing…" Robbie soothed, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I'm sorry…please forgive me…?" He whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

Cat just spun around, wrapping her arms around his neck, looking at him adoringly, not saying a word.

Robbie just smiled, before leaning in to kiss her. But just as his lips were about to touch hers, he was on his back, being pinned into the snow by Cat, who was straddling his waist.

"Ow…Cat!" Robbie laughed.

"Hehe…now we're even!" She giggled.

"Ugh…okay." He groaned in defeat. "Can you get off me now?" He pleaded.

"No." She stated simply. "Not until you say that I am the best snow ball fighter you have ever seen." She smiled coyly.

"You are the best snow ball fighter I have ever seen."

"And…" She continued, earning a groan from Robbie. "That I am the best girlfriend ever and…we will be together forever." She said, leaning down that their faces were only centimeters apart.

"Caterina Valentine…you are my first and my last. You are the most amazing, beautiful, wonderful girlfriend I could have ever asked for…and we _will_ be together forever." He said whole heartedly and sincerely, looking her dead in the eye.

Robbie was about to tell her he loved her, but she had something else in mind.

She crushed her lips to his in a passionate kiss, resting her tiny gloved hands on either side of his face.

She removed her lips from his and continued to kiss the snowflakes that landed on his face.

"I love you…" She murmured against his lips, before getting off of him and helping him up.

"I love you too…" Robbie smiled, kissing her lightly.

"It's getting pretty late…wanna head inside now?" Cat asked, looping her hand with his.

"Sure." He smiled, as she led them to the door.

Once inside and not wanting to drag snow all through the cabin, Cat and Robbie decided to take off all their wet clothes by the door.

"Ugh…everything I'm wearing is wet." Cat frowned.

"I told you, you should have worn more clothes." Robbie said smugly, taking off his layer of clothing to reveal a completely dry t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Whatever Mr. Smarty pants." She grinned, taking off her soaking wet clothing to reveal a pink bra and panties.

"Be right back!" She chimed, dashing up the stairs to get changed.

Robbie just chuckled, shaking his head, gathering all the clothes to put them in the wash room. Once he had finished that, he headed to the living room before sitting on the couch, turning on the TV and waiting for Cat to come back down.

Moments later Cat appeared in the doorway of the living room, wearing a pair of Robbie's boxers and one of his t-shirts.

She giggled, getting his attention away from the TV.

Robbie's jaw fell to the floor as he stared at her. "That's hot." He commented, instantly turning red.

"I didn't mean for that to be out loud…" He blushed, smiling sheepishly at her.

Cat just giggled again, skipping over to him. She climbed into his lap, facing him, placing each leg on either side of him before placing her hands on his cheeks, leaning in.

It started off with small gentle pecks, before Cat pressed herself closer to him, sliding her tongue in with his. Then she moved her lips from his, trailing tiny hot kisses across his jaw line and down his neck, as Robbie ran his hands up and her back.

But then he noticed something and stopped. Noticing that he had stopped, Cat lifted her head to look at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You're not wearing a bra…" Robbie trailed off, gawking.

"Hehe…Merry Christmas." She simply stated before kissing him, hard.

Robbie kissed back roughly, laying her back on the couch as she gripped his shirt, pulling him closer to her.

Cat hooked one leg up to his waist, pulling him as close as possible as she kissed him more and more passionately, as Robbie's hand fell to her thigh.

In need of air, Cat pulled away softly, nipping his lips gently.

Out of breath, Robbie rested his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat as she ran her fingers through his curls.

This was all that she wanted, to be able to lay here with Robbie in her arms, not having to worry about anything. She loved him with all her heart, and she would do anything to show him that.

"I can hear your heart beat." Robbie stated after a moment of comfortable silence.

Cat smiled. "Good…because it beats for you."

**A/N: SURPRISE! I'm awesome I know, I know. No need to tell me:P**

**It snowed today! YAY! I was playing in the snow with my Aunt and my brother and sister (Yes I know I'm 15, don't judge.) And I came up with this! We also built the biggest, coolest snowman ever! He's perfectly proportioned, thanks to me and my artistic ability**

**Well anyway I hope you like this one! I'm really getting into the winter/Christmas spirit**

**REVIEW! **

**Love you**

**Madison**


End file.
